Misery Business
by the youngest was the mostloved
Summary: Regulus and Sirius' first meeting after Sirius ran away from home. ONE SHOT I'm too tired to write more. T for language.


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own any harry potter charachers

I worte this late at night, I just need to right Regulus (gosh I love this emo angsty kid)

um slash if you REALLY REALLY squint : RB/BC RL/SB

* * *

Sirius sighed of relief as he made it safely on the Hogwarts express. James hit him hard on the back.

"Glad you didn't have to see your bitch of a mother?" James asked the obvious.

"Um….no I was hoping for a heart-wrenching reunion at which one of us goes to St. Mugos." Sirius said sarcastically as they made their way towards the back of the train.

James opened an empty compartment. "Here we go, Moony and Wormtail should be able to find us here and we can scheme how to torture the Slytherins this year."

Sirius perked up. "Sounds good."

* * *

Regulus' eyes skimmed the crowd for shaggy shiny hair. He didn't want to be looking for Sirius he just couldn't help it. He hated Sirius for what he did to the family but his stomachs was doing flips of excitement just to see his brother again.

"Regulus, dear are you listening?" Walburga asked irritated.

"Sorry mother. I'm just so excited. If I make it on the quidditch team this year you'll come watch me right?" Regulus said.

Walburga gave her a soft smile that warmed Regulus' heart. He couldn't bear to his mother with that sad look in her eyes because of Sirius anymore.

Regulus gave his mother a much warmer smile. "I'm going to go find Rabastan and Barty. I'll send you an owl soon." He said before taking off the Hogwarts express.

He jumped on right before it was about to take off. He sighed killing the smile on his face.

Regulus refused to let his parents see how much Sirius running away affected him. He saw so easily how affected them and that hurt him far worse then what Sirius had ever done to him.

He thought back to many nights ago.

* * *

_Regulus felt a weird aura in the house. It felt chill even though it looked to be a wonderful day outside. His bare feet seemed to chill with every step he took on the wood floor._

_His father was sitting at the table, newspaper in front of him. Regulus didn't think anything of it until he looks again. _

_Orion sat in his normal seat the newspaper laid untouched on the table. His hands were on either side of his face, his finger intertwining with his black hair, his eyes unfocused at the printed words in front of him._

_Regulus felt as if he walked in to a scene he should not witness. Taking a quick glance, neither Walburga nor Sirius was there._

"_Father?" Regulus asked meekly not moving from the kitchens doorway._

_Orion slowly looked up at his youngest…no now only son._

"_Hey champ." There was a pregnant pause. "Why don't you come take a seat, there's something I need to tell you." _

_Regulus gulped and sat in the seat across from his father…Sirius' normal seat. "What is it?" He said so softly it was almost a whisper._

"_Regulus, last night. Your brother. He's gone, he ran away." Orion said, Regulus had never heard his father talk with such emotion._

"_C-Can't we go get him?" Regulus asked hopefully._

_Orion shook his head. "Me and your mother decided it would just be more beneficial if…" He took a deep breath. "We've disowned him." _

_Regulus wanted to argue but he could see how much this decision must have hurt his father. "I understand," Regulus, said sadly "Where's mother?" _

"_I believe she's still in bed." Orion answered. _

_Regulus nodded. "Would she be willing to talk to me?" _

"_I think that would please her very much." Orion smiled at his only thoughtful son._

_Regulus knocked softly again before opening the door a crack. Peeking in he saw his mother's frame wrapped in the tight covers. He walked softly over to the edge of the bed. _

_He frown deepen when he saw the tear tracks running down his mother's cheeks. His brushed his hand across her cheek to see if the tears were new or dried. He bit his lip she must have been crying since she discovered…Sirius._

_Regulus felt his own tears stir 'No, I need to brave. I need to be strong, for mother and father.'_

_Regulus was about to make his way back through the door. "Regulus?" His mother said drowsily. _

"_Good morning mother." Regulus said politely. _

"_Regulus, your brother he-" She began before Regulus interrupted politely "Father told me. I wanted to check on you, I didn't mean to disturbed you."_

_Walburga got up and quickly enveloped her son into a crushing embrace. Regulus hugged his mother back more gently though. "It'll be alright, I promise you." Regulus said softly to his crying mother._

* * *

Regulus quickly found Rabastan and Barty.

"Hey guys." Regulus said, smiling again.

"Hey Reggie!" Barty was excited and quickly patted the seat next him. Regulus obeyed and plopped himself next to Barty.

"So. How are things?" Rabastan asked.

"Things are alright." Regulus said and made Barty his footstool.

Barty gave him a fowl look, but other than that made no move to disturb Regulus from his comfortable position.

"Really? Everything's alright?" Rabastan asked.

Regulus shot Rabastan a look 'Of course he'd know. Damn Cousin-in-laws.'

Barty looked at Rabastan strangely "Why wouldn't he be alright?"

Rabastan sighed "His brother ran away, got disowned."

Barty turned his head so fast Regulus wouldn't be surprised if he gave himself whiplash. " Is that true?" Barty asked obviously hurt that Regulus didn't tell him.

"Listen guys I'd rather not talk about this." Regulus said, "So on a much more friendly and interesting topic hear any good gossip over the summer?"

Rabastan chuckled "What's with you and gossip?"

Regulus smiled "Other people misfortune is just oh so juicy. How can you not like gossip?"

The ride was pleasant, thought Rabastan and Barty didn't have any good gossip. They talked of quidditch and the Dark Lord.

* * *

The train came to a complete stop. Regulus and Rabastan were in their Slytherin robes while Barty had changed into his Hufflepuff robes.

"Seriously Barty, screw your Hufflepuff table come sit with me and Rabby." Regulus teased.

Barty scrunched up his face "Shut up, you know I would if I could but '_you have to sit with your house for the sorting_'. What rubbish."

Regulus and Rabastan laughed at their friend's misfortune.

They climbed into a chariot together, as well as Severus Snape. The four made their bumpy way to the castle.

Climbing out and heading towards the castle the boys chatted pleasantly. "Hey if it isn't Sniviellus, still haven't washed your hair I see." James Potter yelled towards Snape.

Regulus noticed Snape already had his wand in hand. "Just ignore them come on." Regulus said to him.

"Snivlly, I'm talking to you." James yelled again.

"Aw, poor Jamie. Looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to talk to you." Sirius laughed.

"Shut up Padfoot." James said angrily. "What's the matter Snivelly? You scared?" James went back to taunting Snape.

"You wish Potter." Snape turned around and yelled.

"This isn't going to end well." Rabastan sighed. "You want to help or go inside?" He asked Regulus.

Regulus shrugged "Up to you guys."

Barty and Rabastan exchanged glances. Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yo, Sev. We're going inside coming with us?" He called to Snape.

Snape glanced at Regulus then at the group of four. "Go ahead Snivelly. You coward." Snape growled.

"Shut the fuck up Potter." Regulus said with a death glare.

God how he hated James Potter he stole his brother from him, made his brother hate him. Just seeing James made Regulus infuriated.

"Ooo, Sirius your little brother wants to go." James said looking over at his friend.

Sirius looked at his brother, and felt a twitch of guilt. "Regulus-"

"NO!" Regulus shouted pulling out his wand and pointing it at Sirius. "Don't you fucking talk to me."

Rabastan and Barty exchanged another look. "Regulus, come on lets go inside." Rabastan said calmly.

Sirius looked down. So Regulus did hate him. "Come on James, let's go get some food."

Regulus lowered his wand but didn't move. The group of four walked passed the group of Slytherin. Before Regulus knew what he was doing he felt his fist collide with Sirius chin.

"You bastard!" James yelled at Regulus while Remus rushed over to Sirius, Peter stared in astonishment.

"Holy shit Reg." Barty said.

James had pulled out his wand but Regulus didn't care he just kept his gaze on Sirius.

"Prongs don't. I've got it covered." Sirius said getting up pushing Remus away softly. "Is this how you really want things to be?" Sirius asked Regulus.

"Have you ever seen mother cry?" Regulus asked.

Sirius laughed, "Regulus are you joking? Mother can't cry she's heartless. Plus she could care less if I ran away."

"If she is heartless it's because of you, and what about father?"

"Dad didn't give a shit about anything but work and family reputation. Probably thought reputation would be better if I left anyways." Sirius replied.

Their was silence, a groups had formed around the, assuming the marauders and Snape were fighting.

"What about you?" Sirius asked, "aren't you going to ask me about you?"

Regulus looked thoughtful for a minute. "What about me? What am I suppose to ask?"

Sirius looked sad and glared at his brother. "You don't even give a shit that I'm gone do you?"

Regulus paused, "Well if you look at the facts there's no reason for me to be. The families reputation is safe, things will be less stressful at home, and I'm the hei-"

Sirius punched Regulus in the face making him shut up. Barty drew his wand but Rabastan held out his hand. "This is a fight between brothers, they won't want anyone to interfere."

Regulus whipped his mouth and slowly got up. "You really are just like them, a heartless bastard." Sirius snarled. "I'm glad I left."

Regulus glared "Your nothing but a blood-traitor." He spat.

Sirius eyes widened "What did you just call me?"

Regulus smirked glad to see he could get under his brother's skin. "What it's not like you can deny it. You live with the blood-traitor Potters, and friends with half-bloods and mudbloods."

James sent him a glare and made a move but Remus gave him a look, which stopped him.

Sirius growled. "I'd rather be considered a blood-traitor that a snobby self-centered Slytherin prat who thinks he's better than everyone else."

Regulus laughed, "You're a hypocrite too!"

Sirius pulled his wand. "I'm not a fucking hypocrite, and I'm done with this."

Regulus smirked again "You're a Black, Sirius. You can't help but think your better than everyone else."

Sirius stared at his brother. "I'm not a Black, not anymore."

"You do the exact same things, you know. But instead of being prejudiced again mudbloods your prejudice against Slytherins and pure bloods. They're mostly your targets aren't they." Regulus refused to look away from his brother but noticed Lupin shift uncomfortably.

"Heh, looks like some of you friends agree with me." He said staring at Lupin who looked away uncomfortably.

Sirius glanced at Remus and he blushed softly. Regulus finally moved and made his way to the great hall. Rabastan, Barty and Snape followed. Regulus smiled; for once he had beaten his brother at something.

The four marauders stood there. "Hey man, come on lets go." James said softy placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius sighed, "Am I really like them? Will I ever stop being like them?" He asked.

James made a face and shot an angry face towards the great hall, where Regulus was. "Your nothing like them. He just wants you to feel like this. You can't let him win! This is your first day back to Hogwarts! This is going to be the greatest year yet!" James ended cheerfully.

Sirius shot a glance at Remus, "Yeah, and your right James. I'm going to go in there and be as happy as I can be! And you want to know why?"

"We sure do!!!" James said happy to get his friend enthusiasm back.

"Cause I'm free from people like that." Sirius said and bounded into the great hall and James and Peter ran after him cheering.

Remus sighed, and decided that the Black brothers were complete idiots before following his friends.

* * *

Regulus lay in bed the soft snores from his roommates were not the reason he was up at this hour. He felt a tear roll down his cheek followed by many more. Tears he had been holding in for months.'Sirius must really hate me now' Regulus thought as he sobbed into his pillow through the night.

* * *

Sirius jumped when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "wh-who's there?" He voice cracked and he whipped the tears from his cheeks.

"Its just Remus. You've been in there for a while just wanted to make sure you were okay." Remus' voice came smoothly from the door.

Sirius faked laughed "Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?"

There was no answer, and Sirius thought Remus might have gone back to bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked suddenly.

Sirius hesitated but opened up the bathroom door. "Yeah." He said softly and let Lupin into the bathroom.

"So.." Remus said sitting on the sink.

"It's just that…He must really hate me. I never expected him to hate me." Sirius said sadly.

"Sirius, He's your brother. I don't think he actually hates you." Remus said, "He's just upset."

Sirius sighed, "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Remus shrugged "I'm not sure, maybe if you make an effort."

Sirius smiled softly at the thought of beginning able to save his relationship with his brother.

"Thanks Remus."

* * *

Regulus' tears had dried up and changed into bitterness. If Sirius wanted to hate him fine he didn't care anymore.

* * *

END

I think it would be impossible for a mom and dad not to be upset about their son running away, yes even the black's.

I wanted to show Sirius being able to get through the hard times because of friends and man I made James a jerk XD

Sirius also got mad at Remus, kinda forshadowing towards the 'Snape incident' not really though.

please R&R


End file.
